Conductive wire is often used to transmit electronic signals. The wire must be protected, or insulated, and thermoplastic coatings are ordinarily used for this. The thermoplastic is extruded from a molten state onto and around the wire. The thermoplastic materials are selected on the basis of having a low dielectric constant and a low dissipation factor. It has previously been found that if the thermoplastic material is foamed as it is applied to the wire, the dielectric constant is desirably lowered, due to the formation of numerous small non-interconnected cells in the foam. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,583 is disclosed a nucleated foaming process for extruding perfluorinated polymer foam around transmission wire with a dissolved gas blowing agent. Foamed insulation using other thermoplastic materials, especially polyolefins, is also widely used.
A nucleating agent is needed in the foaming process to achieve uniform, small-diameter cell structure. A preferred art-recognized nucleating agent for fluoropolymer resin is boron nitride, an inert white ceramic powder. A 0.5-2.0 weight loading of boron nitride, based on polymer, normally provides adequate foam cell nucleation. The lower the specific gravity of the molten resin, the more nucleant is needed, on a weight basis. Thus, an ethylene(E)/tetrafluoroethylene(TFE) copolymer(ETFE copolymer) with a melt specific gravity of about 1.3 requires more nucleant than a tetrafluoroethylene(TFE)/hexafluoropropylene(HFP) copolymer(TFE/HFP copolymer) at a melt specific gravity of 1.6.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,538 discloses synergistic combinations of boron nitride and certain inorganic salts which give greatly enhanced foam nucleation in fluoropolymers This combination not only allows a significant reduction in the amount of boron nitride needed but also gives improved foam in terms of smaller cells. Improved capacitance and diameter uniformity are also attained.
The present invention provides a special class of sulfonic and phosphonic acids, and salts of the acids, which give very efficient nucleation of a wide variety of thermoplastic materials at low concentrations without the use of boron nitride or any other traditional type of nucleating agent.
As used herein the term "thermoplastic" means and is intended to include any organic material that is rendered soft and moldable by application of heat (Hackh's Chemical Dictionary, Julius Grant, 4th edition, McGraw-Hill Book Company, New York, N.Y.). Other terms used synonymously herein with "thermoplastic" and "thermoplastic material" are "thermoplastic resin" and "polymer," it being understood that the resin or polymer must be capable of being rendered soft and moldable by application of heat, that is, it is melt processible. The term "composition" as it is used herein is intended to include the thermoplastic material and other ingredients or additives which, individually, may or may not be melt processible, as will be discussed in greater detail in the Detailed Description of the Invention.
The compositions of this invention are useful in producing foams for other applications as well as for wire coating. Such examples include, but are not intended to be limited to, foamed sheet for electrical insulation, heat insulation and cushioning; foamed pipe and tubing; and injection molded pieces.